


【气宇轩扬】雏

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】雏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



雏

——日本大正时期

1.忍冬

暮色已然低垂，池子这侧没有灯，汤池的暖黄灯光，透过蒙着雾气的玻璃幕墙，微微照亮外间。

别府八大地狱温泉池是有顶有墙的，只向外敞开一面，对着一片很小的露天小平台。平台不可踏足，只供远观，略略布置了一带日式枯山水，铺种了短短的绿草坪，三面围挡，像掀了盖的盆景盒子。

可以说并无甚禅意，也无甚诗情，但毕竟联通着一方天宇。风啊光啊，自有挡不住的天然意趣。

“こんにちは、入ってもいいですか？（您好，可以进来嘛）”

“哗啦——”的水声，王皓轩被水打湿的头发黏在的脸上身上，从温泉里钻了出来。他甩了甩头发，又将整个人浸到温暖的热水里，慢慢往前浮挪到外侧的池岸，可以一面看着小小的迷你庭院景观，一面享受温泉热汤的包围。

“OK，come in。”

蓝色门帘是男士钱汤池，红色门帘是女士钱汤池。半露天的汤池宽阔，他最不喜欢与别人共享空间，挥霍大笔豪金包下一个独院。

“一つを選択。”

“哈？”水波荡漾，摇乱碎影，王皓轩赤身没在水面下，看不分明，隐秘又安心，他吐出一口不小心吞咽的水，发出疑问。

“There will be a special sxxxx to serve you，You can choose one。”侍者拿出两块木牌，上面刻着日文。汤池的水流声很是悦耳，王皓轩其实没有听清楚，就把脑袋从水里露出来，手沾着水随便拿了一个，示意一下让他推下去。

“和子さんはどこにいますか？（和子，在哪里呀~）”宋继扬再一次和妹妹走丢了，他的目光直视前方，焦急的找着妹妹，脚底寸寸挪动，时间流淌的十分缓慢，雾气紧跟着他的步伐。

和服通体的淡粉正是佳人眸中的温柔，天生亚麻色发卷系于脑后，搭拢在若影若现的后颈上，简单的发饰时而遮挡侧颜，时而被风撩拨，欲盖弥彰，愈发抢人眼球。

“出てきますよ~（快出来）”他刚刚成年不久，粉落晴香，白皙细腻的皮肤保护得很好，纤瘦的身体把一身宽松的长衣穿出了恰到好处的轻盈。抬双手作势呼唤，眯着眼睛在温泉热气中一点点游走，身形被金箔刺绣工艺点缀的红色振袖和服合身包裹。

“あら、出ます~”有一盏灯，小而矮，蹲在景观的一角，灯光昏黄，照亮跟前寸许地。周围热气环绕，温泉还在不停冒水，宋继扬闯进私家汤池，跑来跑去体温迅速攀升。

他步子越来越急，脚上的红酸枝木屐如一副摆脱不掉的桎梏拖着自己，丁铃当啷奔跑在汤池，穿过条洁白的石砖路，通向另外一个陌生的世界。

“誰かいますか？（有人在吗）”由于温差的原因，温泉水升腾的白雾愈发的美妙绝伦，此时，眼前一片朦朦胧胧，远眺滹沱河畔，更是青烟缭绕，虚无缥缈。远处，红黄绿相间的树林在薄雾中若隐若现，令人仿佛置身于仙境。

王皓轩听到这个人的声音倒是一愣，倒是比白天在浅草寺看到的歌女都要婉转，呻吟起来该是很好听的。

他浮出水面，侧脸向入口探望，只见一只纤如白葱的手撩开帘子，躬身进来，身形看起来洁净的出奇，仿佛脚趾弯里都是干净的。

“服务生吗？喂？谁啊？”王皓轩带着满腹疑问正要起身，却被对方阻止了。

“あれ，すみません，すみません....”嗓音似乎被温泉影响带上了三分雾气。

屋子里喧闹的声音渐渐安静下来，烛火微微明亮，鼓声轻轻律动着，一层一层叩击在心头，恰似这位不速之客，隔着汤池的屏风后面映着一抹姣好剪影，随着光影巍巍闪动。

“等等，刚刚说是什么服务？不至于吧，色情服务....”

“Come here，don't be afraid.”王皓轩伸出手右捧了一舀热水打湿左肩，莹莹水光顺着他光洁的手臂熠熠生辉，打了个响指让他靠近一些，起码让他看清楚来的人是一个什么样的小玩物。

王皓轩对着他一挥手，少年摘下狸猫样的面具，露出与面具截然不同的青涩少年样。

“对，我，我是来为您服务的...”最终还是宋继扬打破了沉默，声音越来越小，他小心翼翼的打量他，发现他倚靠在石壁上，已经闭上了双眼不知道在想什么，睫毛还沾着水汽配合脸上的泪痣显得特别色情。

在帮人按摩肩颈时，小手很多次碰到王皓轩的敏感处，他指尖还有些僵硬，被王皓轩抓在掌心紧紧握住。此刻的两个人有些像是主人和侍者的姿态，却又因为不自知中散发出的甜蜜气氛而显得暧昧无比。

宋继扬跪坐在汤池边，将人上身批上浴巾后，红底碎白花纹的和服松松垮垮的还笼罩在纤瘦的躯体上，腰间系着红色的带，背后没有锦结。他从身前的石桌卷起一根烟，递到王皓轩嘴边。

“啊...是....”

王皓轩微微张嘴叼住烟，他看着宋继扬手法娴熟的划过一根火柴替自己点烟。

“日本人？”吐出一团白烟，或许是烟雾迷蒙了双眼。视线落在宋继扬开的极大的和服后襟下、线条优美若隐若现的背脊线上，在摇曳的烛光的照耀下鲜艳似能滴血，裙袂却短短的扯在大腿上，显得有些滑稽。

“抱歉....”

烟草的余韵，让它与空气形成薄薄的透雾。

“你这模样，只求欢，倒是亵渎了。”王皓轩静静倚靠在汤池边沿，嘴巴含着一根刻著忧伤的菊烟管吹著，嘴角荡起一丝笑意。

他俯下身，执起宋继扬脚边的和服衣摆，无比轻柔地吻上手中的织物，扯动着那小小的裙袂，使那惹人遐想的隐秘地带在盘地而坐的王皓轩眼前一展无遗。

“なんですか？うん？”

“没什么。”王皓轩听到好像是布料的摩擦声，以及吞咽声，和微小的呜咽声，他不由得将手臂环上宋继扬的肩，指尖触着柔软细腻的奶头，传来微妙的酸麻。

顿了顿，用指甲扣弄了一下乳眼，蓦地酸麻像电流一样贯串过了他，甚至一路酥到了耻处。

“您，身上热得很。”宋继扬耳根变得赤红，摆出一副矜持的样子，跪坐下来，他任凭王皓轩搂着自己，只是目光始终看着地面，双手攥紧了衣角。但他毫无起身离开之意，王皓轩想，也许他也不想走吧，或许这是他的工作，或者是任务？

宋继扬强忍着羞耻和酥爽，闭着眼感受他的手缓慢挠弄着乳尖，胸前被和服粗粝的布料磨得很痛，柔软细嫩的奶尖可怜兮兮地蹭成了艳红色，连带着乳晕都是旖旎的艳色，上面蹭破了皮冒了滴莹润的血珠。

“对不起....请停下....”胸部泛上来的阵阵难以启齿的隐痛和瘙痒，像是细小纤细的针从内而外在扎他。

浅浅“嘶”了一口缓解疼痛，但痛楚伴随而来的舒爽却让他有些欲罢不能。

酥麻仍在连绵不绝地流淌燃烧，从发丝到趾尖。快感难缠，像苍耳一般紧紧勾扯住了他皮肤的每一尺每一寸。他居然因为这个起了反应，腺液在下衣上留下了一大片湿斑。

“那你，不如，帮我降降温啊。”王皓轩手还抵着自己的乳孔揉弄，下一秒就一把将他拉入了汤池。

他知道日本人总有些许有这特殊之好的人，也猜想很多王皓轩会在他的身上想这些不入流的交媾之事。一向直男的自己，竟然也对那尚未发育完全，犹抱着一丝稚嫩的妖媚脸皮起了歹心。

王皓轩看着面色潮红的宋继扬，吻上了他薄薄的嘴唇，用舌头撬开为了防止呻吟而咬紧的牙关，仔细舔舐宋继扬口腔内侧，感受着对方温热的口腔，宋继扬也动情地回应着，两个舌头相互交缠着。两人吻到直到喘不上气才依依不舍地分开，温柔的一吻让宋继扬身下更湿了。

二人分开时，从两人之间拉出一条晶莹的丝，落到水面上。

“だめです....だめです......”快感却让他从鼻腔里溢出了如蚊蚋般的细鸣，汗水浸湿了黑发散落下来黏在身上，宋继扬从牙缝里挤出了点呜咽的泣音，他根本不知道往哪里使力才能到达绝顶，或者是只能一辈子在这情潮的漩涡里翻滚沉浮。

汤池的水淅淅沥沥流向他和服下摆。

宋继扬感觉到自己的后背磕在王皓轩坚硬的前胸上，下身一团炙热隔着布料抵在他的臀缝处。用力喘息以平息自己的情绪，这份渴望他需要深藏于心，那可不单单指自渎时脑海中会出现容貌与他相似的男孩，穿着衬出肌肤苍白的艳红和服与他接吻，匍匐在他的脚下，那其中夹杂着的是更深一层的欲念。

两腿间传来对方挺立起的性器的触感，顶端在他的私处磨蹭，时不时戳到微微开合的穴口。

“不要，那你过来干什么？这不是你的服务吗？”王皓轩很是享受那人柔弱无法推拒的样子不断加深的吻一步步掠夺他的氧气，令人遐想万分的娇媚的轻喘和泣音从口中溢出来，暧昧的空气缱绻着又开始升温。

王皓轩笑着看着身下推着自己的小猫，喉咙中发出的断断续续的呜咽声控诉着自己的不作为。修长的双腿大开着，甚至主动挺起腰给自己展示下体的风光。不小的性器完全勃起。

圣洁者淫荡。

王皓轩突然觉得应该好好的“惩罚”一下这只淫荡的小猫。他一边慢条斯理地欺负被吻到红肿的嘴，一边欣赏他被情欲折磨的少年。

王皓轩背靠在墙上两手随意地搭在浴缸边上，享受着他的小侍者潜伏在水下为他口交的快感。把整根性器再次呑进嘴中，控制着舌头一点点往下舔舐着，每十几秒过后就忍不住浮出水面深吸几口空气。

温泉的热度使得宋继扬的面颊已经染色了一层浅浅的粉色，看着他微微偏头的兴奋模样王皓轩藏在水中的东西已有些蠢蠢欲动。股沟里一片湿润黏腻，他试着往下探，掰开柔韧的臀瓣。后穴已经被淫水和分泌的肠液弄得一片泥泞不堪，那里在不知餍足地一张一合，指尖触上去就贪婪地裹住吸吮。

他一向定力不差，看着对方狼狈的样子就把他圈在怀里，安慰地拍拍背，忍不住笑出来。

“雏？这么害羞？嗯？”汤池里的水将他臀瓣遮住了一部分，发尖的水珠顺着臀瓣流下，滑进了那隐秘的所在。

“や...やめて....”缓慢却强硬地撑开他，柔软湿热的甬道也以紧紧地吸咬回应，宋继扬控制不住自己，酥麻和无力像是荆棘一般缠绕了起来，寸寸收拢。他只能抓住宋继扬的手腕，拉着他的手凑到唇边亲吻，凸出的指骨陷进柔软的唇瓣中。

“痛み...唔唔....”。王皓轩听不懂他说什么，背靠着墙，掐着宋继扬的腰开始动作起来，他们面对着面，脸几乎要贴在了一起。他可以毫无阻碍地看着王皓轩的脸颊眼角渐渐染上潮红，快感一波一波的袭来，宋继扬坐在他的大腿上，想要起身却无能为力。

“那我轻点，我轻点。”一边亲吻着他安慰着他，手却不老实地揉捏着他柔软的臀，透过水面，隐约能看见底下香艳的场景。

宋继扬后方被狠狠捣弄着，他似乎也因此丧失了可着力的点，剧烈的动作只能让他用双腿紧紧夹着对方，双手紧紧地抓着王皓轩的衣服，浑身抖得无法自持。

“啊啊.....”宋继扬浑身被打湿，他将身体的全部重量都压在王皓轩身上，整个人几乎被折起。感受到了来自王皓轩目光的灼热，不知不觉自己将双腿缠在王皓轩的腰上，用小腹蹭着对方鼓胀的裆部，不自觉地收紧自己的甬道。

他甚至有些语无伦次“唔軽い点....”

和服被一层层解开，终于露出了藏在贝壳里的玉珠，王皓轩一手抓着胸前的软团，时不时还用两指捏住软团子上竖起的那一颗小红豆。

被这么揉捏玩弄，宋继扬挺立的前端很快流出腺液，沿着茎身和囊袋流到后穴，在肉体的碰撞间四处飞溅。衣服从肩上彻底滑落，腰带也被解开了，袴裙松脱之后又被扯下，冰凉的空气刺激着他敏感的大腿根部。

欲望堆积到了一个点，炙热的杵一次深过一次。

“啊.....嗯.....”小腹无意识地收紧，终于再又一次结实的顶入之后，宋继扬感到紧紧咬着自己的肠穴一阵无规律地蠕动，内部的嫩肉好似饥渴地痴缠着他，而后自己的腹部上便被溅满了对方的精液。

“听不懂中文是吧，我夸你，叫的真好听。”王皓轩侧过头去与他接吻，彼此的眼神暧昧地交缠在一起。他抹平宋继扬眉间的沟壑，伸手握住了滚烫硬挺的性器。被占用的唇齿间漏出尾调上扬的媚声，压抑已久的下身刚被抚摸，宋继扬就在短暂的失神里泄了身。

“嗯....嗯....”宋继扬胡乱地抓住缠绕着手腕，无助地扬起脖颈，露出漂亮的弧线。甬道在新一轮的刺激下开始收缩蠕动，严丝合缝地将那性器整个吞下纳含。

这姿势让宋继扬每一次都能进入到最深的地方。

温泉中央并没有支持物，宋继扬只能站着，腿软的厉害，一次之后他就被对方压到了池边。虽说有假山和竹篱分隔，相邻温泉池的人看不到他们，但是声音还是可以传过去。

“嗯？”情欲上头，王皓轩忘乎所以地在散发着诱人香气的宋继扬身上驰骋，顶撞到敏感点时，几声急促的低吟从身下人唇边泄出，小猫爪子似的挠在王皓轩心尖上。把他的双臂拉到头顶，分开他酸软脱力的大腿，前端吐露出丝缕黏浊和大开大合的操弄中穴口翻出的软肉一览无遗。

“小骚货，叫啊，把平日里学到的都使出来。”王皓轩还在他耳边不断煽风点火，让他小声点，免得被听到抓包，宋继扬只能被迫捂嘴忍着，整个人在水里失去平衡，脚掌在水里扑腾了几下才抓住地面。

宋继扬两只手紧紧环住他的脖颈防止自己因撞击而滑下去，这个姿势刚好能让对方插到自己到最深处 ，黏黏腻腻的音调控制不住的脱口而出。

“唔唔....”实在忍不住了，顺势吻下去，温热的唇齿贴合，柔软细腻的触感自舌尖传递，就会被王皓轩吻住堵嘴。

王皓轩微乱的散发垂在他精致的脸边，感觉自己像是泡在一汪温热的春水里。

情欲未散的身体敏感又无法自持，宋继扬被他抱着出汤池，也无法逃脱，双手被他牢牢地摁住，背对着王皓轩在光滑的石床上跪趴出一个屈辱的姿势。然后，他挺身开始抽送，肠液和残余的精液在混合中搅动，随着粗暴的动作发出断续的羞耻的水声。

一手扶着宋继扬的腰，一手抓着他的手臂，将上半身朝着地面放去，双腿被无力地分开，沾满液体的后穴溢出莹白的体液顺着打颤的大腿滑落下去，王皓轩微微俯下身，摸着宋继扬的背骨，下身却与这份虚情假意的温柔迥然不同地、充满恶意地往里顶弄。他不断挺动起腰，再次将自己送入对方的体内。

宋继扬用手臂掩住满是泪痕的脸，带着哭腔的嗓音虚弱地呼喊着侵犯者的名字作聊胜于无的抵抗。

“いけません....哈啊....”王皓轩将他按到水池里操弄接吻，不让他到水面上呼吸，唯一的空气来源是王皓轩的亲吻，窒息和致命的快感逼得宋继扬几乎陷入疯狂。

又是一阵颤栗，宋继扬有些脱力的双手撑着地板，脑子一片混乱，沉溺其中却又茫然不已，眼泪不受控制的往下掉，热欲包裹着他，一下又一下地拍击，没先前那么激烈，像是温水煮着，煮到他的大脑后一步于身体反应过来时，下身的酸胀感已经逼得他叫出了声。

王皓轩另一只手的手指卷着宋继扬柔软的舌头，在他的嘴里搅动，黏着的液体粘连在指间。宋继扬恶狠狠地用牙齿刺破他的指腹，渗出的鲜血滴落在他的舌尖上，微涩的苦味在舌苔上散开。

“别咬啊，在我们中国，这样的事情，叫共享鱼水之欢。”王皓轩将左手从侧腰移到下腹，肆无忌惮地伸进和服下摆，握住了尚未勃起的阴茎，修剪干净的指甲剐蹭过铃口，温热的手掌包裹住顶端，带着薄茧的手指摩挲着茎身。

“鱼水..之欢...唔....嘶.....”宋继扬剧烈挣扎的动作倏然一僵，大概是有些难受，粗大的性器闯了进去，大力冲撞宋继扬敏感的身体。而后，慢慢的安静下来，身体不知因愤怒还是快感轻轻地颤抖着，他报复似的咬住王皓轩的手指，又舍不得咬出血，卷着舔弄，将那呼之欲出的低哑喘息压回喉咙里。

“いく....”紧紧蜷起的脚趾和挣动的小腿无疑是一个他介于极度欢愉和痛苦的证明，直到前端的束缚一松，便忍不住尖叫地射了出来，声音哑得可怜。

“いらない.....気持ちがいい....”宋继扬用摇摇欲坠的理智拼命对抗着被撩拨起来的本能，不成调的呜咽从咬紧的唇瓣间漏出，指甲在地板上抠出明显的痕迹，身体的每一块肌肉都在因兴奋而战栗。

“いく！いく！”

这句话，王皓轩知道，是舒服，是爽了，是要出来了。他的下半身在王皓轩温柔的侍弄下逐渐违抗了自己的意志，仿佛在此点燃了一颗危险的火种，情欲的烈焰好像能燃尽神魂一般在奔腾的血液里横冲直撞地溯流而上。

第几次了。

“舒服了？知道舒服了？嗯嗯啊啊哭个没完，我又没干嘛。”他自己硬挺的性器前端渗出透明的液体，王皓轩将微凉的液体拢进手中，随着抚弄的动作一起涂抹在柱身上。他把被宋继扬的津液浸湿的手指抽出，指节羽毛一般轻飘飘地蹭过喉结，从脖颈到胸膛留下一条湿漉漉的水痕。

像是落入了一处温暖湿热的巢穴，穴口粉红的软肉自觉地缠上了入侵者。

“这样舒服吗？？？”又捏住宋继扬的乳尖，手下的力道陡然加重，突然的刺激让宋继扬忍不住发出一声闷哼。粉红的乳尖在粗暴的对待下很快变成了像熟透的果实一般诱人的朱红。

“お願いします....（求..求你.....）”他与宋继扬紧紧地贴合在一起，动情地亲吻他的后颈和耳根，略一侧首，就能看见宋继扬湿润的眼角和泛红的脸颊。这人在他的怀抱中不住的颤抖，压抑不住的、难以自持的呻吟声声落入他耳中，勾着他向更黑暗的深渊里坠落。

直到高潮的快感让宋继扬的身体过电般震颤，被抬起的腰肢在释放之后瘫软下来，白精沾在王皓轩的手上，流出一条圆滑的弧线，余浊溅在他的小腹上。宋继扬还没有从射精的余韵中回过神来，忽然被王皓轩搂住上半身，将他整个人抱起来捞进自己怀里。

“舒服了，要清理的...小雏妓....”王皓轩将整根手指挤进狭窄的洞口，一寸一寸探索着宋继扬的身体，有意无意地擦过敏感点时，总能听到宋继扬细碎的呻吟。

他将人勾回来后，张开双臂将宋继扬拥在怀里，哄孩子一般轻拍着宋继扬的背。

“気持ちがいい....”一阵异样的酥麻感从尾椎骨上升到头顶，细弱又可怜的悲鸣从宋继扬来不及闭合的口中泄出。

他挣扎着想要逃离王皓轩的桎梏，但收紧的双臂让他动弹不得。王皓轩抱住宋继扬，让他在自己怀里转过身，按着他后背将他锁在臂弯里，沾了白浊的手顺势撩开和服下摆，从大腿抚摸到臀部，挤压进紧窄的臀缝里，又一次就着精液探进了隐蔽的入口。

泡在热气氤氲的露天小池中，安静又温暖的氛围好似拉下了幕布，隔开四周，只剩了他们。

2.清酒

“想象一下，坐在可以俯瞰庭院的和室里，为身边的陌生王皓轩倒上一碗清酒”

事后，少年抱着王皓轩，像溺水的人抱着唯一的浮木。

“嗯？”高潮后的身体彻底酥软下来，他好像听不大懂中文，软软抬起手臂被王皓轩拉着勾住脖子。他指甲划过他湿透的黑色发尖，紧阖的双眼，微微发红的鼻尖，沾有水珠的双唇，泪与汗融化了妆容，嘴角的唇红如一道鲜艳的血痕。

“喏...”他裸着身子指着地上的狸猫面具，脚丫晃动几下挣脱。迷茫的睁着眼睛，泅湿的眼睫像煽动的蝶翼一样可爱。

“面具啊，行，抱你进去，勾住我脖子。”王皓轩从肋下抱住他，捡起面具拿着，拖起他的身体。宋继扬的头枕在王皓轩的肩膀上，额头亲密地贴着他的脸，鼻息拂过下巴有些痒。

通往石路依稀可见，冷风袭动苔石上的枯黑落叶，破旧木屐被落叶尘土掩埋，早已没了余温。

垂涎着秋冬的雪色，在傍晚时分疲倦了起来。渐渐化为绵白轨迹的柔云，也从夕霞渐浓的天空徐徐褪去。

屏风外温泉氤氲的水汽依旧扑面而来，室外的浴场已经纷纷将红灯笼挂起了，窗子里传出浓郁的香薰味，烛火的影子晃了又晃，晃的外面的樱花直往下落。

厢房里，墙上被裱起的十六花瓣菊图被烛火映照得血红。

老旧的日式留声机播放着三弦琴弹奏的日本传统音乐，以及隐隐夹杂的隔壁传来的呻吟声。淫荒的氛围是最容易感染人的，王皓轩情不自禁的将手探入宋继扬的领口内，向下捻起一粒乳头把玩起来。

不一会儿，预订的套餐端了上来，海鲜味增汤冒着热气鲜香扑鼻，新鲜的刺身拼盘，辫子造型的太刀鱼盐烧，略微烫嘴的蟹肉真丈，韧劲十足的稻庭冷乌冬，和极品红酒果慕斯。

温泉料理极其丰盛，王皓轩一扭头，发现宋继扬跪坐在他身边小鸡啄米一样，一下一下点头打瞌睡。估计本身就累，刚才在温泉里又折腾了一会儿，现在困劲儿上来了。

王皓轩戳戳他脸颊，宋继扬迷迷糊糊睁开眼，机械地接过味增汤，喝了一碗之后又开始点头，而且距离桌面越来越近，就差栽进碗里。

“张嘴。”宋继扬眼睛也没睁开，伸过来的筷子咬了一口，鲜嫩酥脆的虾肉裹着韧性十足的薄饼，吃得满足极了。

“听得懂？不对啊，不该你侍奉我吗？怎么你像个少爷一样。”他们洗完澡出来只穿了浴衣，两个人都是真空，他伸手探进宋继扬的浴袍里，轻轻摩挲小腹和腰窝逗他。

他又夹了一份蔬菜薄饼卷软炸明虾，放在宋继扬面前，示意他要拿起来喂自己吃，结果宋继扬自己一手拿着就往自己嘴里塞。

“喂，你喂我，喂我！！我是客人！！”他贴过去抢，两个人的食指交叠在一起，身体也几乎贴在一起。

“啊？おいしいです~~”宋继扬忍不住连连赞叹，话语间甚至多了几分撒娇的味道，他想撒开王皓轩的手，王皓轩却抓的更紧了，索性一把把人搂回了怀里，透过余光，可以看到他微红的耳根。

当夜晚降临，各色的纸灯笼高高挂起，长街上人潮涌动，汤池之外的身着各式的和服，浅草寺的钟声足足敲了8声。

宋继扬慌慌张张系着衣服，宽大的衣袖在他抬手取物的时候堆叠在手肘上，露出莹白纤细的小臂，在雾气的蒸腾下好像透明的一般。匆忙站起身子，发髻上的饰品轻轻浮动，发出清脆的铃音，夹着木屐鞠躬了下就跑出房间。

“喂，不过夜吗？”王皓轩把衣服随便批身上追了出去，少年下午承受了不少折磨，也只会用柔弱女子的小碎步与身后的王皓轩拉开微小的距离，被人来人往的人群围着，他那小小的身形早已没入人堆。

敞亮的居酒屋，难得是三层格局。最上流人士跪坐在那高堂之上，面前的小桌上摆着一套素雅的茶具，谈笑举止之间无不透露着得体。那高堂之下是一群乌合之众，他们被人称为武士，小桌竖着排了两排，上面摆满了酒和肉。

彼时外面正飘着雨，夜色愈发深重，山石漉湿了，颜色渐成深黛，青草与泥土的气味近在咫尺，兼有淅淅沥沥的雨声添静。硕大的厅堂之中之点着几盏蜡烛，大门分明锁的密不透风，却总有不知道何处来的阴风吹的那蜡烛险些扑灭。

王皓轩自觉无趣，风声渐近，他觉得下午像是一场梦，连同自己那不止的心跳也一同凌乱了起来，落座雅室，感受下日本有名的艺伎文化。

正月子日，月色亮白得吓人，人们在这个时间开始活跃，似笑非笑，举杯清酒，一饮而尽，醉眼望妓，妓闻乐起舞，影影绰绰。

屏风缓缓被两侧的人拉开，随着一声扯开折扇的声音，一段白皙光洁的颈背被红色衣料簇拥着，背后垂了长长的束带，振袖衣摆缀在一起，只在袖口露了一段凝脂。这人身形并不高大，在这一群外来人种面前，恐怕是真的合了日本人偶的意味。

步子轻移，并没有急着转过身子来，半侧着身，将折扇挡在脸前，黑黝黝的眼睛流转着，脚步随着三味线的节奏辗转，折扇一收露出微抿的嘴唇。月光，透着窗子朦胧的打进来，台上的人笑盈盈转身，睫毛勾起的风情却被浅浅的梨涡染上了圣洁。

一把长呗三味线，唱起了《梅は咲いたか》。天生的好嗓门悠然婉转，王皓轩听了似是全身灌了棉，轻柔地嘬两口酒，灼辣的酒淌入喉中，口感和台上人一样柔软，抚摸着全身上下每一处毛孔。

指甲试探性的拨弹两声，心里挑了两首欢愉的情歌，还未起个开头，便戛然而止。暗香浮动，烛光下，踱着步子，目光轻移，手中持着樱花儿的瓣洒在地上，仿佛心事重重。

无数人流连忘返，散尽家财，可惜这人不屑一顾，袖口轻轻一挥，天生就是用来安抚这些躁动的灵魂，

朱唇一动，手扶腰间带缔，拿起一柄折扇，舞姿是缓慢的，收敛的，似一幅幅连续的画作，细水长流才恰到好处。这曼妙身形，讨人怜爱的双眸，一颦一笑化解惊涛怒浪。

一把硕大的朱红唐伞遮挡住令人魂牵梦萦的身体，唯有露出了肩头栩栩如生的蝴蝶纹身。瞬间，花香绕了满场，所有人都沉浸在花香中。

转身的那一刹那，王皓轩抬头间，对上了那对幽深的眼睛，还有那上面印了两段柳叶儿似的眉毛。

两颗心炽热的碰撞，灵魂赤裸地震颤，任它天地翻覆。

少年的舞姿配着他天赐的漂亮脸蛋，浑然美得不成人样，即使是在这烟花之地卖艺，他的眼里也没有丝毫迷离，动作也没有丝毫散漫，微微迷茫的看向高台。王皓轩微皱着眉头，漫不经心的摆弄着面前的茶具，显然没有回应少年眼神的意思。

一位长相猥琐的武士突然走到少年身前，将他推推搡搡的带到酒桌面前，在他耳边低声言语了几句后，见少年没有什么抗拒便大笑着与坐在周围的武士们挤眉弄眼。纷纷以为少年未经初事，更是肆无忌惮的用那些粗俗的言语调戏着少年。

王皓轩没有继续看下去，他想必真的知道少年的真正身份了。起身，打点侍者，走回榻处，打开房门时听到了细微的声音，王皓轩手下意识放在左口袋的地方，没有打开玄关处的等，他慢慢走到接近客厅的位置，打开灯。

榻处暖黄色的灯有些暧昧，又是香薰灯，一重一重折射更添虚幻。

大概是椴子初为艺妓时所穿的，颜色还是素净淡雅：藤紫的底色，落着淡黄的秋叶，绣着数只展翅的青鸟，仿佛若不是被几根金线将它们缚在了这和服上。

双手被绑过头顶，单薄的和服直接被拉扯大大地敞开，扉间嗤笑一声，和服内的手继续不规矩地四处点火。

红色的和服上，是一朵又一朵金线绣成的。只有件最外层的和服，很不合礼仪松垮垮的挂在身上。手被金色的锁链锁在身后，锁链往上延伸，爬过牡丹，栓住脖颈。细长的腿折叠，两条腿相互磨蹭，紧贴在冰冷的木质茶几茶面上。

纹身、锁骨连成一线，确实是很美的骨相。

有些像豆沙红色唇不能合住，嘴里塞着白色的布料，嘴里的那段布料怕是早就被口水浸湿，紧挨唇的部分也是湿了。一段红绸挡住了视线，也映得那眉上痣有些妖艳。

凌乱的发型，刘海和耳边的发有些湿，粘在皮肤上。

白色的床单和大红色的和服真是形成了强烈对比。王皓轩慢条斯理的摘下手表，宽衣解带，很是绅士的为他拿走了嘴里含着的布料，随手把一个小瓶子放他鼻腔前，他止不住打了几个喷嚏。

王皓轩把头埋在他腰间，吸了一口气，深深的，芳草味的沐浴露混合着一股奶香，交织出一种奇妙的感官。

“バカ野郎。”宋继扬看到是他，靠着王皓轩，略施粉黛的小脸微红，漂亮的眼睛低垂着，眼尾却晕着红色上扬，显得既温顺又娇艳，柔柔弱弱骂了一句，双腿悬空，挣扎明显的减弱了。

“肮脏的小东西，怎么？害怕了？”王皓轩看到他那种咬牙切齿的表情就更为痛快的窃笑起来。手顺着腿向里伸去，少年的身体随之一软，顺势倾倒在他怀里，还缓缓发出一声媚笑。

“あら, 可愛な犬だ…” 他注意到了他手足无措的样子，唇色像初绽的樱花，一点点湿润，着实可爱。就扯下了他的束发带，将他的手绑在一起并推高到头顶。腰带松徒有其名地束着浴衣，王皓轩故意不将它解开，而是直接将他的衣领扯开，露出白皙的肌肤。

“不好看吗？”宋继扬几根未被挽起的散发垂落下，丝丝缕缕搭在他的脖颈上。他长得清丽，和这和服的素雅刚好相称，只是太苍白了些，怕他会乘着那青鸟、踏着那落叶突然飘去一样。

“完全就是艺妓的样子。”和服已经被褪下，宋继扬光裸的身体紧贴着王皓轩的胸膛，温暖着他。下午刚在温泉里泡的舒服，皮肤被蒸得粉红，更显艳丽。

宋继扬以为是在夸自己，动作也愈发大胆了一些，竟穿着那木屐试图舞了起来。他装作手中有折扇一般，将那看椴子做过的舞扇动作一一重现了出来。本是个朴素的他，此刻乘了兴致，又略施妆容，他光滑的肌肤因为酒精微微透出红色，慑人魂魄却丝毫不艳俗。

脚步不稳，身形摇晃，像是微醺的人一样，反倒使那些不得要领的动作有了些独特的味道。

一低眉一抬眼之间，竟自然地显出了几分媚态。

王皓轩承认，他喜欢宋继扬穿和服，有种特别的性感。绯红的艺妓打扮，不合时宜的裹在他柔软的身体上，腰带松散的束在盈盈一握的腰间欲坠不坠，下摆拖在地上，竟是一种悱恻的缠绵。

“过白的脸颊和朱红的唇，都不如干干净净的。”

他开始受不了，克制得眼角发红，鸢色的双眼噙着蒙蒙的水汽。

“我，我给您宽衣....”一阵窸窣的声响后和服下摆与亵裤一起掉落在地上。宋继扬从床上环住他的腰，就去解他的腰带。系绳松脱坠地，深色和服簌簌落下如蛇蜕皮，让人有点恍惚。

他吻上王皓轩，柔软舌尖热烈回应着他的吮吸，对方微微愣了一下后立即转守为攻，灵巧的舌头伸进口腔内肆意探索，顶弄着宋继扬的舌尖。酒精的残余和长期攀附在味蕾上的烟涩味让湿润的吻充满霸道野蛮。

王皓轩的小犬牙反复轻咬的地方很快又湿又硬，不断拨弄着乳珠泛起轻微的疼痛，湿润的舌尖往周围淡红色的乳晕上打圈圈。

“不是很喜欢勾搭人么，啧啧啧，等下可别求着我。”宋继扬和服宽宽垮垮褪了一半露出两只浑圆的肩膀，比全裸还情色。王皓轩抬手扣住了他的头往怀里按，身体翻涌起来的燥热让他仰起脖子轻哼。

他猛地吻上身下人的薄唇，吸允着上面残留的酒香，用舌尖打开对方紧闭的口腔，一点点夺取其中的氧气。一根细白纤长的手指抵在欲吻向自己的那薄薄的唇上，宋继扬笑得甜美妖异。

又一次被拒绝令王皓轩额头青筋爆起，他的嘴角扯出一丝讥讽的弧度，漫不经心地扫过跪坐在地上穿着艺妓和服少年。

他被按着敏感的腰窝肉，臀部一下一下钉在对方腿根，乳丘胀得有些奇异，常年包裹在和服衣襟下的胸乳肿涨得甚至能透过肌肤窥到下面淡若不可见的青紫色静脉。

“喜欢吗？这种游戏？这种痒，麻，空虚...渴望的感觉。”王皓轩的吻落在胸口的殷红上，牙齿轻咬拉扯着，笑着问身下人。

直接把宽松的和服下摆掀到一边，宋继扬攥紧和服大口喘息着不松手，膝盖也挤进两腿之间，在和服下探索宋继扬的身体，和服变得更加松垮，可王皓轩一点要帮他脱下的意思都没有。他慢条斯理地将酒倒在身下人的胸膛、小腹、大腿，唇落在他身上，温热的舌头一点点卷走满身的甘醇，留下一个个淫靡的印记。

宋继扬随着王皓轩的动作呜咽着，扭动着身体，明明想逃跑，却将腰肢抬得更高，像是个从未涉世的雏子，或者本就是个雏妓。

“嗯~~”夹紧的双腿引来了王皓轩的不满，一只手将一条腿按住，另一只手却把剩下的那条腿扛在肩上，让身下人开得更大，脚腕上的铃铛也随着动作不停地作响。冷月越升越高，光亮落在被架高的腿上，细腻的皮肤更显得诱人。

“やめろ....”宋继扬讨好地说，摸索着回头送上一个亲吻试图贿赂王皓轩，却被王皓轩捆住双手的推倒在榻榻米上，像个精致的日本人偶，这种无助感让宋继扬无法不联想到在水中的欢爱经历，灵活的手指，将和服打了个漂亮的结，同时缠住他的眼睛和手腕。

王皓轩擦拭嘴唇，将剩下的液体涂抹在指尖，慢慢开拓怀中人的后穴。紧致的肉壁吸吮着自己的手指，那里和外露的肌肤相比更加柔软，也更加炎热。

王皓轩粗暴的用下体撞击宋继扬的私密处，宋继扬被捆着双手只能用双臂之间的空隙圈住王皓轩的上身，紧紧的抱着王皓轩想拉近一点距离好让王皓轩不要进入太深。

指尖不停地向身体深处探索，努力寻找那令人疯狂的一点，肠道本能的紧缩着想要推出去那个嚣张的侵略者。

王皓轩把宋继扬的痛呼全吃进去了，并且把舌头伸进去扫荡，这让宋继扬无法顺畅的呼吸，王皓轩满足了自己对亲吻的饥渴才放过宋继扬。

王皓轩颇有心情的，欣赏了会他光洁漂亮的背部，落下细密的吻，舔了舔颈窝双手顺下去一前一后伺弄他欲望勃发的两个地方。一双手上下套弄，有意无意地磨过敏感的铃口。他借着铃口冒出来的水给柱身打润滑，反复的刺激下阴茎完全勃起，宋继扬高涨的欲望直撅撅地向上昂扬，腰腹不自主收了几收。

“我教你中文，好不好？”试探着后穴的手指磨了两圈后塞了进去，湿热舒服得手指没有停留，往里面直入。

“舒服，叫 操我。”

“嗯....唔....”慢慢开始变得难耐的声音——其实他很清楚，这具被调教惯了的身体早就不需要刻意的调情，在耐心快要被消磨殆尽的时候。

“这里，是吗？”王皓轩看着他现在像只小猫一样哼唧，明明就要忍不住了却还是抑制住自己的叫声，熟稔地隔着那层布色情地摸着他里面的性器。

“好爽，用中文，叫婊子，嗯？”他塞进穴里的湿润那根手指往旁边稍微移了移，给加塞的另一根让出空间，湿湿哒哒的水液顺着指缝往下淌。前端从上往下拨弄时碰撞耻毛发出清晰可闻的拍击声。

将自己的性器往下按挤入臀缝中，小幅度摆动腰肢，握住阴茎研磨着一点点挤进去。

“嗯.....嗯......”眼睛看不见导致触觉刺激被放大，他能清晰的感觉出王皓轩那暴起的青筋和血管，粗长的性器仿佛一只有自主意识的怪物在自己体内冲击游走，而宋继扬的肠壁则无力的对抗着，带出的摩擦感让宋继扬全身都战栗。

他的手不断游走在宋继扬的小腹，抚摸着自己的器官在宋继扬体内突出的形状，内外一起刺激让宋继扬不可抑制地流泪。

他牵着他的手指，到了两人结合的部位。

那狰狞的器官在自己身体里粗暴的进出，触电一样想收回去，却被王皓轩制止了，王皓轩把他的手指也塞进去，细长的手指跟着阳物的节奏一起进入，王皓轩看着自己紫红色的性器跟宋继扬细长白嫩的手指一起进出宋继扬的身体，不由自主的更加激情，宋继扬像那次一样再次沉湎其中。

宋继扬伸手扶住身后人前后挺动的胯部示意他轻一点。王皓轩压着他发烫的耳朵低语“舒服吗？被干到浑身颤抖。”

缱倦的嗓音害宋继扬在极短的时间里猛地高潮了一次。

“想叫就叫出来，你不是艺伎吗？床上功夫没少学吧，这么青涩？”

拔出一小节，再狠狠插进去，无限反复，水顺着大腿根滴滴答答弄湿了和服和地板。

“気持ち？”王皓轩发泄似地一下又一下挺动下体，让自己进得更深，不停地蹭过体内的敏感点。

龟头在穴口蹭了蹭那晶莹的淫液然后一点点地抵开穴内的软肉，最后没有任何征兆地一下子抵到了最深处，被插满的快感刺激着小穴不断地收缩，分泌出了更多的液体。

这时候王皓轩却又改变了节奏，性器浅浅的刺进去，抽出来，撩得宋继扬直痒痒，跟随着那活物后退的方向扭动身体想要挽留，王皓轩偏偏不让他如意，逼得他软软开口请求。

他故意从宋继扬的敏感点擦过去，就是不肯多留一秒，非要听宋继扬自己说出来。

“気持ち？嗯？”嘴也毫不空闲地咬着咬着他的耳垂，以报刚才那一口之仇，话音未落，王皓轩狠狠的冲进去，对宋继扬的敏感点进行无情的蹂躏和碾压，宋继扬像一条缺氧的鱼费力喘息着，只用后面就要宣泄出来。

但是，王皓轩却用手指堵住了宋继扬的小孔。

“嗯！！！”宋继扬只觉得肠道被摩擦得火辣辣的，抵在自己的深处，微凉的液体迸出来冲进宋继扬体内，这才松开手让宋继扬也一起释放。

王皓轩没有把性器拿出来，反而牢牢地堵住那里，抚摸着宋继扬因为吃了许多精液略微鼓起的小腹。

王皓轩把手指伸进去玩弄他的舌头，宋继扬像被驯熟了的宠物，乖巧地舔上去，把整个指头都濡湿。

“原先还是淡红色的，”王皓轩伸手碰了碰刚刚容纳了自己家伙的地方，小穴接触他的手指很快敏感地抽缩了一下。

宋继扬的腿根处被他捏的有些刺痛，在与王皓轩缠绵的过程中脑子总是昏昏沉沉的，一切都随着他，由他掌控，包括自己什么时候可以射精。

宋继扬不反感。

甚至可以说很喜欢，尤其喜欢看见他被夹在自己身体里时的样子，呼吸会变得粗重，眼角耳根都会泛红，瞳孔愈发幽深危险，像盯住了猎物的豹子，性感而迷人。

后穴绞得越紧，身上被留下的痕迹就越多，可无论再怎么疯狂地做爱都不会伤了自己，一下咬疼了乳尖还要再亲吻上去作为安慰。就像现在这样，大股粘稠滚烫的液体冲进肠道，好像小腹都要被填满，王皓轩的性器还埋在里面。自己因高潮过后而小幅度抽搐着的身子被紧紧圈起来。

“现在被操得又红又肿，翻出来了....”吻从耳垂慢慢移步至耳廓，舌尖一浅一深地描绘整个耳朵，怀里黑发的小猫颤抖地越来越厉害，再也抑制不住喷薄而出的呻吟，随着下体的抽动一声高过一声。

他伸长了双腿，缠在他的腰间，洁白的裸体犹如一株小泡桐似的舒展着。被情欲填满的宋继扬花了十几秒来理解王皓轩说的是什么，骨盆深处的一阵迷痒酥麻的本能迫使他挺动腰部，刹那间被销魂的快感贯穿身体的他又再贴得更深了些，一戳一戳的。

“もっともっと.....”腔道内突然被王皓轩粗大的阴茎填满，宋继扬不受控制地仰起头，身体随着王皓轩的动作前后摆动，从口中发出的也不再是细碎的呻吟，而是大声的喘息。

捂住嘴，从手背后断断续续地发出了碎碎的呻吟，润滑液源源不断地从宋继扬体内流出来，打湿了手指，有些甚至还流到了大腿上。

“操我.....啊啊......”不过没做几下，他腰软地瘫了下来，后面含着王皓轩的阴茎，他竟然轻喘着用刚刚的中文求操。换来男人撞进甬道深处时与肠壁摩擦出咕叽咕叽的水声，在渐渐弱下去的嘶哑破碎的叫喊中越发淫亵响亮。

“什么，你说什么？”王皓轩看着他只能像鱼一样张嘴微微喘息，脸颊湿湿的模样可怜极了。压身而上，掰着中也的腿根狠狠顶撞那里面凸起的敏感点。狠命往他的内部征伐开拓，直到侵略至最深处，然后整根拔出，擦着内壁引起响亮的水声，又重新蠕动着顶进去，逼得他连哭带喘，求饶的话都没句完整的。

“啊....操我....操....操我.....”性器强力磨弄着最脆弱敏感的冠状沟，那股电流般的酥软骚动一直麻痹到了脊椎骨。用手将宋继扬的腿向上抬起开始小幅度的抽动，深入浅出，从小幅度的抽动变成了一下子抽离再猛的进入，每一次撞击交合处都会黏出一丝又一丝越来越多的淫液。

“我....婊子，啊啊啊.....”王皓轩没命的揉捏着他胸前腰间细软的嫩肉，宋继扬回吻时腰肢带起衣摆的晃动，像一只蝴蝶。他看着宋继扬翘起白皙的臀肉，像只发情的母猫张开着大腿抠弄着本用于排泄的后穴，每次抽插都发出着“噗呲”的淫靡水渍声。

但是射不出来。

像野兽一样宣泄肉欲。

穴口泛起了一圈白沫。穴口的褶皱被完全撑开了，艳红色的穴肉被手指拉出来一点又恶狠狠地塞回去，疼痛几乎已经成了瘾症，宋继扬自虐般的摁着自己最舒爽的那一点碾压，大东西磨得他一阵颤抖。

“啊....啊....操我....”宋继扬无意识地蹭着王皓轩的粗长呢喃着。后穴还在一阵一阵地瑟缩着往外喷着淫水，顺着腿根往下滴落。

他把按摩油涂满胸膛，揉搓着自己的胸肉和乳头，粉舌淫荡的伸着，目光潋滟。王皓轩再一次吻上了去，透明的津液顺着被硬捏着合不拢的嘴往外流。

宋继扬的身体又热又滑，泛着光亮，他倾身上前，用前胸细细地蹭王皓轩的胸膛，发出若有似无的呻吟。仰着脖子对王皓轩伸出舌头勾引他，王皓轩低头回应，两根舌头在空中纠缠了一会儿便分开。

“欲しいです。”宋继扬蹭着那饱满的胸肌一路向下，蹭过腹肌，把按摩油蹭在肉棒上。王皓轩的肉棒已经完全勃起，深色的，饱满的一根。宋继扬用自己油亮的的乳尖蹭着龟头，略痒的奇异快感蔓延开来。

“用中文，中国語。”王皓轩眯上眼命令，不停地冲撞着那一个点，感受细小的裂缝带来的舒爽。轻咬着，伸出舌头舔舐着对方的耳廓。

耳边的下流话和耳朵上湿润的触感让宋继扬更加敏感，自己也开始主动夹着体内活塞运动的阴茎，扭动着腰肢让它可以顶到自己酥痒的那一点。

“操我....唔....操....”像适应了这种感觉，呼吸也渐渐平稳，便握着宋继扬肉乎乎的屁股慢慢抽动阴茎，把下巴靠在王皓轩的肩头，随着阴茎的抽插穴口也不再疼痛，从下体传来阵阵酥麻的感觉。宋继扬摇了下屁股，里面的感觉饱满而真实，第一次的时候简直让他害怕到想哭。现在反而想它想得要死了。

“已经塞上了？自己塞的？这么骚？”王皓轩的吻已经到达大腿根部，张口咬了一口，看到里面有个小东西抵住穴口处，不停在出水，伸手扯了下，身下人惊呼地从床上弹起来，一把抓住自己，随之而来的便是天旋地转。

他觉得既好笑又可爱，伸出另一只手轻轻拉动塞子，便引得床上人一阵战栗，然后又将塞子推回去。

那肉棒直挺挺地指着宋继扬，流着口水，宋继扬的后面还在发痒，他有点发晕，轻笑着就着润滑把它撸得发亮，他直起身把蘑菇头对准自己的穴。那里兴奋极了，正下意识地一张一合，宋继扬挺腰慢慢地坐了下去。

坐到深处的那一刻，二人喉咙中都溢出一股满足的叹息。

自顾自地拔下下体的塞子，一阵空虚感爬上小腹，被堵住的淫液也随车塞子倾泻而出，拉出长长的银丝。

体内的空虚在不停地叫嚣，他跪着对准王皓轩勃起后惊人的阴茎，一鼓作气地坐下去。突入的阴茎将小穴扩大到极致，甬道里的粘液也随着宋继扬的动作被挤出。

“我靠，还是这么紧...你不像是...不像是常接客的啊。”紧窄的甬道温软湿润，波浪般推挤着坚硬的楔子。甬道无规律地吸吮着，宋继扬的指甲在他胸前划出血痕，嘴里却只是哭叫着好大好满之类糟糕的话。

“啊啊....すごい すごい！！！.”宋继扬情动，禁不住又摇起了屁股，让它进的更深。二人舔舔对方的嘴唇，注视着彼此，拥吻着，开始激烈地交换着体液。动作大开大合，私处交合的声音啪啪作响，伴随着宋继扬的浪叫体液飞溅。

“お願いします....求你....”宋继扬哭喊着求王皓轩给他更多，一阵颤抖，自己的阴茎也流出了大量前液。

王皓轩的腰刚劲有力，宋继扬骑在他身上觉得激烈异常全身都要散架，禁不住紧紧抱住他。他闭上眼，感受那肉棒灼热的触感，那家伙打着旋在宋继扬的体内搅和着敏感的内壁，一点一点深入。

换了几个姿势，两个人交叠着走到一旁的榻榻米上。王皓轩让宋继扬乖巧地跪坐上去，拽着他头发，迫使他抬起头，半勃的性器抵在宋继扬唇边，喷薄的雄性气息掠过鼻腔。

俯下身体迫切的用湿热的口舌包裹住王皓轩挺立的分身。宋继扬颤抖着去抚摸那根东西，紫红的阴茎就在自己脸边，上面水光一片，都是自己分泌出的淫水。

宋继扬犹如鬼迷了心窍般捧起巨物，一口把龟头吞进去，像品尝世间美食一般把它舔的水声直响。宋继扬的腰身压得很低，屁股翘起来，他完全无法控制自己把分身往宋继扬喉咙中更深处送去。

饱满红润的双唇费力吞吐着王皓轩越发高昂的欲望，这些刺激却还不足以让王皓轩真正释放出来。王皓轩挺身将性器送进口腔深处。异物入喉的反胃和作呕让他离合的思绪略微地聚拢，不多时又被高潮的涌浪拍碎，飞溅的浪花一样四散在黯淡的空间里。

王皓轩左手将他翻身，顺着掐住那人紧实纤细的腰部惯性地抽插，动情的穴肉乖顺地缠住凶狠的肉刃。一手抓着揉着这人头发，一手紧紧按住他的腰往身下送，宋继扬的后穴蠕动着配合他抽插的节奏，肉穴深处泌出汩汩清液。

“靠....太浪了....到底是艺妓。”几下操干下来，王皓轩熟练地掌握了宋继扬最敏感的地方，于是每一次都精准地压在那一点上。

宋继扬被操弄到几乎失声，只余下从喉咙里发出的嘶哑的哭泣。

“ちょっと深いです...ちょっと深いです（深一些...还要深...）.”灭顶的快感积压在下身，苦于双手被缚迟迟不能得到释放的性器膨胀得发痛。

“嗯？”跪趴着，用胳膊勉强支撑着呜呜咽咽的哭，交合处的液体飞溅到胸腹上，衬着苍白酮体上的吻痕和艳红的指印显得更加糜烂，不久前才刚释放在他体内的性器精神勃发地顶在圆润饱满的屁股里。

“唔....嗯嗯....唔唔....”宋继扬侧着脸半欲半纯地望着上方卖力律动的男人，崩溃的哭叫一声，白灼不受控制的喷涌而出。体内的东西在一霎那退了出去，温热的液体喷射在他的穴口而非体内，让他在高潮中微微有些错愕。

最后，他只觉得思维一片混沌，没有任何空隙留给他进行思考。疼痛裹挟着隐隐的快感摧枯拉朽地席卷过他身体的每一个角落，到处煽风点火。

王皓轩不许他用自己前面泄出来，大多数时候，都是被操到高潮，或者是发泄在某个人的嘴里，他难以自我满足，身体也被调教的离不开疼爱，这种失控的感觉还真是第一次。

夜晚，庭院墙沿处一株花苏枋舒展了叶茎，向着天幕，托出明黄色的花瓣。晨风微微，柔绸般的花瓣随之轻颤，风止，复而沉寂。

几个时辰后，王皓轩站起身来，看到宋继扬已经背着他，身上穿着素色和服，跪坐在廊沿处，正拢着袖望天，也不知道他在看什么，在想什么。或许，是只不通人语的猫吧，有柔软雪白的皮毛，水蓝色的眸子圆而晶莹，静默地注视着人类，无喜亦无悲。

“说来也巧，我好像之前就见过你似的。”

“柳叶儿眉毛，有点冷淡的眼睛，有一只酒窝，小鹿一样的眼神。”说着，他抬手，从宋继扬发间捏了只花瓣儿下来，放到手里，身子被王皓轩拽过来的被子盖住。

“花？”

他确实是一朵娇嫩的花。

宋继扬作为家族唯一的男丁，从小单纯，爱玩儿，外貌出色，十分爱扮猪吃老虎，被圈的太久不能出门，小少爷就爱扮蠢，勾的男男女女为他癫狂。诗书琴瑟自不必说，那温婉瑰丽的舞姿与身段，同龄人比不上。上天赐他一副好容貌，女人有的他皆有。眼眸中、骨子里的娇媚，后天学不到的，女人们梦里想的，都落到他身上。

到了这个年纪仍是似懂非懂，男女之事都是从别人那里听来的，眼里见的是些不干不净的画面，宋继扬既不憧憬，亦无向往，他只是贪玩，每日每夜偷偷潜出府邸，乔装打扮着不同人物，好过被长辈圈养府邸深处，像个没用的人偶。

“那想飞出去吗？”冰天雪地里，王皓轩拉着他的手指，接过一片雪花。带着笑，伸向自己的手，仿佛是最后一缕光。

“想。”宋继扬看着府邸之外的花，满脸期待地看着他。男人所指向的远方，是从凛冽的苍穹垂落而下的雪色飞瀑，还有满山的风车和蒲公英。

“墙外边，甚至更远的地方，我都可以带你去。”王皓轩靠近墙壁，拍了拍胳膊，示意他过来，他弯下腰，宋继扬的木屐轻轻踩在他弯下身板的结实臂膀上，随后将整个身体托付于他的怀抱中。他抱起瘦的没剩什么分量的人，轻轻一跃跳上了墙头。

“看到没有？”宋继扬抬眼望去，隐隐约约看到通明的居酒屋，雪满村庄的冬，斑驳缝隙间的零星花火，还有浅草门前静静祈福的人。

他低头，看着王皓轩浴衣领口处不经意间露出的小麦色皮肤以及分明的锁骨，他连忙别开了视线，只觉脸上火燎一片。

突然软了身子，蜷在了男人的怀里。

3.出逃

就像是小情侣一样，两人玩闹似的边喝边闹，闹的欢畅了，少年开始缠着他的口舌亲吻，求着他做爱，搂着他放荡的承受。还会相约歌舞伎町街头，一起去看冬日花火祭奠。

宋继扬依旧穿的很华丽，枝蔓盘曲的唐草纹蜿蜒向上一直缀至膝盖，蕊瓣轮生的转心莲繁复堂皇地绕在袖口，缠于他玲珑腰身的八寸袋带，是金银丝提花的西阵织材质，固定其上的带蒂也圈出鎏金凤尾蝶似的花样。

戴着狸猫面具的人轻轻摘下面具，眼角染上绯红，腰身被人从身后抱住，炙热的温度袅袅地缠绕上他的后背。王皓轩一条胳膊揽住他腰身，将他紧紧地禁锢在自己怀里，脸上瞬间出现了称得上温柔的笑容。

“嬉しい~~~”下巴抵在自己的胸口，脸颊粉红看着他，原本明亮的眼睛因为醉酒晕上了一层水汽，看起来像是受了天大委屈，滚烫的身体还一直往自己身上磨蹭，打算继续挑逗下去时，他察觉身后一直有人暗暗跟踪，就马上和他拉开了距离，乖巧的扯了下刚刚被揉皱的衣角。

翌日，宋继扬醒来看到枕边一叠厚厚的钞票，有人民币，也有日圆，没有留下任何信息。他抓起钞票跑到窗边，透过窗户寻找这个与自己厮守几天的中国人，却没有任何身影。

总要有个结束不是吗。第七天，王皓轩换上了来的时候的那套衣服，深灰衬衫外简单地穿了一件黑色暗格纹西装马甲，是平驳领双襟四扣的休闲款式。留下所有的家当，只身拉着行李箱，去办理了一些手续，他走在神社前的小路上，看着被打扫的干干净净的青石阶小路旁是挺拔翠绿的竹林。

すべての出会いが 美しい とは限らない。

所有的邂逅并不一定都美丽，所有的离别未必都悲伤。

他踩着枯草，踏入猩红曼珠沙华盛放在神社对岸，一眼就看到，身着绚丽和服的少年双手叠于小腹微微鞠躬，向彼岸神明报以最真挚的敬意；又悠然撑船划过冥河，荡起阵阵水波。

风铃随着微风阵阵作响，叮铃——叮铃——，每一下都敲打在人的心上，第三十下铃声，宋继扬睁开眼，眼里是令人心惊的狂热与虔诚，在不经意瞥到神像时，他闭上眼，许：我要你无灾无难，无我不欢。

起身，两个人对望着。

空气中泛起了甜腻的味道，情欲或许需要契机，但感情却从无底线，或者从一开始，那所谓的最后一层底线就不存在。

没有了室内旖旎灯光的干扰，宋继扬的脸庞比王皓轩前几日所见的更显稚气，两人就这样对峙站立了两分钟。

首先，是两个高大男人，提着印有“梅”的灯笼在前方开路，两位女童抱着轻盈的荷包走在两侧，宋继扬挥手让他们先走，径直走向他，他颤栗着冻僵的手指将那叠厚厚的钞票塞进对方的大衣口袋内，还不忘勾了下他的腰。

“等下，有人，带你找我，轩。”

果然如他所说，十分钟后，步调轻缓的管家很绅士前来接他，一直领着王皓轩往庄园走，通道外窄廊尽头的餐厅并不如他脑内构造得那般金碧辉煌。

虽然是和风为主，可庄园的装修倒也华丽复古，可照明用的只是一排暖黄蜂蜡蒸出的幽幽烛光，几不可察的橙花味熏香缭绕在房间尽头的落地窗边，轻薄地染覆在垂饰而下的深红帷幔之上。

“您好，请问您是？”

长形餐桌远端坐着这幢宅子的主人中居先生，此时的他放下手中的餐刀，目光转向王皓轩这边，隔着雪白桌布上大簇的装饰花卉，他半笑着举杯致意，也不多做招呼，只是重新专注于划开盘中的嫩煎鸡脯，又不紧不慢地将切下的白肉送入口中。

王皓轩抬眼看到宋继扬，他衣前的共衿处敞口很大，有些仿类祇园游女那般含蓄放荡的似脱未脱。

和服内里也并未配衬襦袢中衣，丝缎束腰的活褶飞边代替胸衣挡住锁骨以下的大片雪肤，唯有蝴蝶纹身在温婉持重之外生出几分飘逸轻灵。

只是从脖颈里突然多出的那条细黑皮带，能生出多少旖旎的猜疑，那条王皓轩送的choker。很随意地用餐叉扒拉着几块吃剩的炖制樱桃，一边单手支着下巴，含笑看着他小口小口地把草莓慕斯往嘴里送。

他似乎被他盯得有些不自在，轻轻咳了几下。

“坐，先用餐吧，孩子。”长者示意侍者将餐具摆放在他面前，给出一个很慈祥的眼神。

“爷爷，他是我..是我...”柔软的刘海下是粉颊薄唇，微卷在两边鬓角乖巧藏在左侧耳后，很中性的发饰呼应着绕在他纤白颈间的同色颈环，娇小的身形被金箔刺绣工艺点缀的墨色振袖和服合身包裹。

“你会中文？”王皓轩心生疑惑，顺便接了下半句。

“男朋友，您好，我是他男朋友。”

“哦？男妓的出现是权贵的需要，他是要被送去幕府的孩子，不可能乱来的。否则...家族就失去了依靠，我十八年的心血....”

“我不要。”宋继扬冷冷地看着他，从喉咙深处发出一声低哑的嘶吼。仿佛能透过薄薄的一层皮肤窥见底下脆弱的血管。嘴上还挂着刚才的奶油，王皓轩看到，动作狎昵地用指腹擦过他唇畔沾上的几点鲜奶油，极其自然地用舌头将指尖的白渍舔去。

宋继扬抓起盖在腿上的餐巾，又帮他仔细擦过指缝，颇为潇洒地一手插兜，拿出一个东西。点了一下，餐桌对面的屏幕显示载入一段视频文件。

画面中，包裹少年身体的和服在落水时滑落，温水更给相贴的肌肤添了一味催情剂，他皮肤白皙，在池水的映衬下显露出陶瓷一般的光泽。

镜头晃动着，先是从俯拍角度入境，拉近镜头，雾气将他隽秀的面容侵染得愈发霞色蔚荟。少年发丝紧紧地贴住额头和鬓角，水珠顺着好看的侧脸留下来。镜头聚焦对准，纤长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇，一时间竟让拍摄者看得入了迷。

“何をしたいですか？”声音显得有点虚弱，那张精致的脸已经放大了数倍在自己的眼前。

“过来。”接着一只手环过他的背后，一使力便轻松地将他揽入怀中。伸手将他打湿的头发别到耳后，便毫不客气地吻上了裸露在水面的脖子、锁骨与肩膀。

“王皓轩....”少年不自觉地张口，呢喃他的名字，撒娇似的声线懒洋洋的。盯准拍摄者随着吞咽滚动的喉结，宛如小猫一般扑着舔咬了上去，还在沾沾自喜，却一把被对方转过去趴在池边上。

王皓轩将头侧过来贴着他脸，哑着嗓子试探。

“想要吗？”

“要，还是不要。”王皓轩一手拿着DV，一边不紧不慢的咬上他的耳垂，手也在穴口周围有一下没一下的戳着。

“呜...”急得哭出来，羞得躲在他的颈窝，见欺负的差不多了，性器重新插入濡湿的小穴。

手还在不老实地游走着，脊背、腰际、臀瓣，修长的、骨节分明的手一寸寸地抚弄撩拨着，引得身下一阵颤抖，愈来愈快的抽插让他哭声断断续续的，还伴随着甜蜜的呻吟。

“要....”画面里，宋继扬被一系列的挑弄刺激得忍不住发出了细小的呻吟，双腿也有些发软。

毫无顾忌地抽送起来。水流掩盖了交合处肉体撞击的声响，只有激烈的动作溅出的细小水花。

“你知不知道现在你的样子有多诱人。”

“舒服...很舒服....”后入的姿势，让宋继扬深切地感受到每一次的顶弄，他转头去看王皓轩，他便凑上来吻他唇角，一边喘着气一边说着。

从背后紧扣住他削瘦的腰际，发出一声闷哼。那种突如其来的饱胀感，将平坦的小腹撑起一个浅浅的弧度，他整个人向前猛地趔趄，水平面涌上鼻息，止不住地灌了几口水。

“咳...咳...”他几乎睁不开湿漉漉的眼睫，胡乱地摇着头，时而咬牙隐忍，痛苦地哼着，时而仰头，露出优美的脖颈，胸脯紧紧绷着。

“やめろ...”可回应他的只有冲撞，画面回荡着肉体之间碰撞的声音，肉棒捅进柔软的穴道里，将热水堵在外面，抽离的那一刻又将黏稠的白灼混着水推进去，肉体与水碰撞的声音，回荡着那足够令人面红耳赤的轻喘。

直到两个人浮出水面，同时呼了一口气，视频被宋继扬按了暂停。

镜头切换，又是另外一个视频，色情到极点的姿势，藏不住一种名为“欲”的东西。

昏暗的厢房走廊，上演了一出你追我赶的调情游戏，王皓轩摇晃着镜头追逐，抓着宋继扬的后脑低下头，衣服从他微躬起的背脊上滑落了下来，吮吻的声音轻巧地给这场情事拉开帷幕。

画面中的宋继扬，裸着后背贴上走廊的墙体，腰很快就软了下来，被喂药一般淫荡的舔弄墙壁，头侧向王皓轩的镜头，微微张着口和唇和重重喘息。他翻身靠墙淫叫出声，像猫一样的奶音，大大方方露出腰部前未褪去的和服被顶出一个勃起的形状。

“来ますよ....”他一手撑着墙，一手勾着手指诱惑镜头前的人，长长的衣带一圈一圈亲昵的卷裹着、磨蹭着肌肤，衣服色情的擦过前端，被他塞到嘴里抵挡呼之欲出的叫床，唇舌经过之处留下一道道闪着滑腻光亮的黏液的液迹。

“欲しいです”像蝴蝶一样，缓缓解开和服，露出一抹香肩，向周围抛来眉眼。半腰还挂着和服扑向拍摄人，极有耐心的摩挲过脸颊，因着快感而胡乱攥住了它，扶着他身体又吸又挤地把他下面支起来的性器蹂躏地微微变形，性器压着喉口，使他颤动发出啧啧舔弄。

宋继扬乖巧顺从的跪坐在他下面，把动情的呻吟压抑成含糊的呜咽，阴柔悦耳。画面还在继续口交，少年和服松垮的结就被拍摄者彻底扯开了。

“こんばんは，My little pet. ”厢房里，轻软的布料被掀起一角，探进一只少年白嫩的手，他亲昵地触着男人的面颊，他左手腕贴着右手肘，右手腕贴着左手肘，双臂高举过头，胸膛因为红线对手臂的牵引而被迫挺起，腰侧延伸出的红线将上半身束缚在床上，膝盖向两侧分开，尽可能贴近身下的床，两个脚腕分别跟大腿根绑在了一起。

王皓轩细长的手指往下滑，经过那略烫的肌肤，抵达未曾露出的部分，布料虚掩着大好风光，改换成掌心，沁出的薄汗似乎要把他给吸住，黏着不想分开。

“你说你叫人偶，任人摆布吗？”

他粗暴的扯开那件精致的银色丝线绣着蝴蝶和桧扇香槟色丸带，将宋继扬的和服从身体上剥离，和服如同一层柔软的壳从宋继扬的躯体上滑落。在月光下，像古代画卷那样流丽的泼洒出去，露出纤细瘦弱的躯体。

宋继扬轻哼了一声，缠在王皓轩身上的红线轻轻颤动了一下，连带着他可怜稚嫩的后穴都要在青天白日里赤裸裸暴露在对方视线中，神经在被对方用力刺穿的那刻终于在泪腺上得以发泄。

手指捻过肚脐那一块，又惹得他发痒，身体一个劲地想要缩起。热气腾腾的肉棒就怼在他面前，与线条分明的腹部呈九十度夹角高翘，耻毛算不上浓密。

“人偶，温顺的人偶。”

“是....”摩挲着和服下的小腹，舔舐着散发着沐浴乳香味的脖颈说，“你看起来，很想被驯服。”肿胀不堪的性器在自己的身体里与内里的不断摩擦，宋继扬兴奋到已经神志不清了，唾液失控地从嘴角流出，视线也变得有些模糊了。

“唔唔....”微弱的哭声混着粘腻无力的呻吟，伴随此起彼伏的男性的低喘，就算是用手捂住也盖不住骤然从嘴里溢出的变了调的甜美呻吟，脚底一软险些栽倒在池子里，被王皓轩眼疾手快地一把捞住。

留声机播放的三弦琴中被加入了些色情的不和谐音符，薄布上的手突然在此时没有了接下去的动作。

“人偶不可以哭的，不许哭。”被架在肩膀上的脚趾渐渐蜷曲起来，被调教得乖顺的肉穴随着一次次抽插变得泥泞，与此同时一股微凉的液体在他的体内喷溅开来，粘稠地填满了整个小腹。

“へんたい。”

从“放肆”骂到“变态”，宋继扬已经昏昏沉沉，后穴被深入浅出地磨得隐隐生疼，但从中生出的快意让他恨不得受到更大的刺激，似乎再痛一些也没关系，他粗长性器的地方恢复成又窄又紧的状态，夹得他都疼了，还一直在诱哄宋继扬登顶。

“不同于常人的性欲也好，不同于普通人的性癖也罢，我都满足你。”他轻声哄着又一次被他彻底调教着操干过的人，吻着那还泛红的眼角，哄着哄着又压着他又啃又咬，木质小屋里仍旧继续着嘎吱嘎吱床板晃动声。

“啊....啊......”射无可射的身体瘫软着，无力反抗，宋继扬嘴里发出些呜呜咽咽的声音，说着连不成句的话，只能任凭他随意摆布。

娇小精致的傀儡娃娃，伴着乐声独舞，在灵活的手指下翩翩起舞。

又露出令人艳慕、欣赏、怜惜这种虚妄而空洞的眼神，足足能使人玩儿几个时辰了。

随后在木板被撞击得吱呀作响中，“性爱”会摇曳出一层层的涟漪，它们欢呼着泛滥在交叠的身体之上。淫靡的液体早已晕湿了床榻，暧昧的气息充斥不大的空间，在宋继扬体内释放过一次反而使感觉更加清晰了。

“あなた....やめて...”身体被进入得很缓慢，屋内的呻吟声顿时微弱了下来，宋继扬大口地呼吸着，他皱起眉，两侧的双腿开始不自觉地往里拢，扯得红线上的铃铛刺耳的响动。

“又哭，那你告诉，要还是不要。”故意整根退出，在他发烫的耳边呼气，不紧不慢的咬上他的耳垂，手也在穴口周围有一下没一下的戳着。

“要....嗯....嗯~~”愈来愈快的抽插让他哭声断断续续的，还伴随着甜蜜的呻吟。这份索求和被索求的性爱步入了它的高潮，泛红的身躯上留下潋滟的水痕和所有性事的痕迹。

“.....呜啊....啊....啊”宋继扬被咬着嘴唇摆动着腰肢，迷离的用一声声挠人的呻吟声求饶，觉得自己的身体像是被打开了什么闸门，控制不住地分泌出一股一股恬淡的黏液，大腿内侧黏腻得一塌糊涂。

王皓轩拇指摩挲他悬空的脚掌，握在手心里，不让他挣脱，他抱紧了爽得发晕颤抖的少年，压低了嗓音咬住他的耳朵，“乖，还要更多吗？”

“啊....啊”宋继扬软糯的叫唤像撒娇似得，暖房里氧气不足使得脑袋乱成一团，不知所措胡乱地摇头，他的眼神因为高潮变得涣散，眼睛半阖着，长长的睫毛留下一片阴影，细软的头发散落在脸颊周围，白皙的双腿被大力分开，不堪的流出液体，滴落在地板上。

“爽的只会啊了？没别的了？”用低沉磁性的嗓音堵住他的耳朵，一边用手指搅弄他张口嘴呼之欲出的舌头和津液，又将他的刘海拨开，露出洁白如玉的额头。

“fuck...fuck...enm....”他后穴在话语的侵犯下更加不知羞耻地渴望被插入，舒爽得丢了魂，他甚至将手握住自己的柱身，不自觉地顺着王皓轩插入的节奏动作。

“讲中文，乖一点。”抽出被舔湿的指头，低头咬住那软唇，挑起他下巴仔细的瞅着。

“操我...唔...”他痉挛了几下，四肢被捆绑着，只好仰着脖子承受着被插入的煎熬，后穴也流淌出浓稠的白色液体，皮肤变粉，整个人脑袋变得昏昏沉沉的。

“求求您...”

牵着红绳的男人带着睥睨的神色，俯视着自己的私人物品，用最软的语气和最粗暴的动作将他插到了高潮，却在他小穴里射出了滚烫的浓液，已经结束了他还不知足地顶了一下又一下，直到最后他才抱住浑身瘫软无力的少年倒在了床上。

镜头只留下和服裙摆的一角以及弥漫空气中的余香，是一种名为侍从（じじゅう），有着秋风略凉的涩香。

“够了，你们胆敢....”

“为什么不敢，您满意了？每天派人监视我，给我安插各种眼线。爷爷，我长大了。”他侧过有些发软的身子，把腰侧倚在长条的玩偶抱枕上，挽起了和服的衣袖，小半截后脚跟悬浮着露在鞋子外，踩不到底。

单手摸向腰带，玩弄着带缔上的结。

“走吧....滚。”长者垂下了头，愣愣的默许了，因为游丝似的气音显得毫无威慑力。

王皓轩扶着他的肩膀离去，双方炽热的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，他甚至能感受到宋继扬有力的心跳。宋继扬趴他怀里，脖子一圈雪白的绒毛衬得小脸更加白净，用手指悄悄勾住王皓轩的小拇指，暧昧地抵在他耳边，清浅的呼吸沿着耳廓叫着。

“王皓轩，皓轩。”

“抱歉。”这声抱歉真诚中又带着几分怯意，此时的宋继扬,不再是王皓轩刚踏入这里所看到的宋继扬，而真的是他心中所想象的那种纯洁的没有杂质的男孩。

“抱歉？抱歉什么？说好答应带你走的。”他心中泛起爱怜之情，拥抱住宋继扬，将两人笼罩在柔软的雪地中。

“我其实...”

“没事，我知道，你浑身上下，都是秘密。”宽厚的手掌贴在那秀美的脸颊上，手轻轻落在他柔软的头发上，贴心地把翘起来的毛捋顺，又轻轻地把他头转过来。他已经没有半点要开玩笑的意思了，压低的声音显得沙哑，带着不容置疑的威严。

带着香味的吻，“啾”地一声温柔地落在他额头上，凉凉的带着雪的温度。又拈去宋继扬悬在眼角的泪滴，双唇封缄住了他情动的喘息。两人的呼吸亲密地纠缠在一起，像是冬日里的晨雾融化在唇齿间。

他说“我琢磨不透你。”

他又说“所以，我要带你走，一点一点的，给琢磨透了。”


End file.
